


Jour de fête

by Nelja



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Psychological Horror, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est une grande fête féérique où chacun doit se sentir bien et apprécier son hôte. Tout a été préparé magiquement pour cela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jour de fête

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Susanna Clarke. 
> 
> Ecrit sur le prompt "Mind control - Le gentleman aux cheveux comme du duvet de chardon/Stephen - Stephen se sent si bien en sa présence, envahi d'un plaisir sensuel et étourdissant ; mais la conscience que tout ceci n'est qu'illusion demeure toujours", et c'est bien malsain.

"Ce soir, Stephen, tout Lost-Hope est en fête ! Ce devrait être évident, puisque je suis moi-même de particulièrement bonne humeur !"

Stephen peut le sentir dans son âme et dans ses os. Ce n'est pas juste une question de danse et de violons qu'on peut entendre toutes les nuits, ni même de rituels cruels et violents. C'est là une jubilation, et même en sachant qu'elle est aussi illusoire que les musiques ou les décors, le coeur en est frappé aussi violemment qu'ont pu l'être les yeux ou les oreilles. La sensation est si vive et douce qu'elle semble atteindre le corps aussi, comme une caresse sur toute la peau.

La séparation entre ce palais et son souverain est parfois si mince que Stephen serait bien incapable de dire s'il s'agit d'un charme répandu sur Lost-Hope, qui affecte le Gentleman plus que quiconque, ou s'il part de lui, entraînant ensuite son pays entier et tous ceux qui y résident dans cette spirale de contentement et de plaisir sensuel.

"He bien, tu n'as rien à dire ?"

"C'est... merveilleux, monsieur."

Le Gentleman ne prend même pas la peine de lui reprocher ses hésitations, de les placer sur le compte du manque d'enthousiasme. Et le fait est que Stephen ressent une joie étrange lui transpercer l'âme, et ceci est horrible, oh, tellement plus effrayant que toutes ces fois où il n'a ressenti que de l'horreur, où il a tenté, sur le fil du rasoir, de ramener le Gentleman à la raison sans perdre sa faveur. Mais maintenant, il en est à se demander pourquoi il ne pourrait pas le laisser faire...

Il voit, avec une lucidité parfaite, que ces pensées ne sont pas les siennes. Il sait aussi que ce n'est pas un enchantement permanent, que cela finira par s'estomper... et il doit lutter pour ne pas se persuader lui-même que se laisser aller n'aura pas plus d'effets déplaisants que d'oublier qui on est le temps d'un rêve.

Ou bien rêve-t-il en permanence, ici ? Qui sait, peut-être accepte-t-il déjà depuis longtemps des choses qui devraient le faire fuir jusqu'au bout du monde, et ne le réalise-t-il que maintenant, quand elles dépassent toutes les limites ?

"Allons-y, Stephen." Le Gentleman, pour l'entraîner dans la direction de la salle de bal, pose une main légère sur son dos, et Stephen tressaille, una vague de sensations explosant sous sa peau. La source magique est ici, et soudain, ce sont des souhaits ardents, pouvoir le toucher encore, se serrer contre lui, et bien sûr, il ne le fera pas, c'est contraire à toutes les règles de la société, probablement même ici, et surtout, ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut, pas vraiment, seulement ce à quoi tout son être aspire...

C'est absurde à force de contradictions. La passion, le désir, sont-ils toujours de telles illusions ? Stephen se rappelle avoir lu, même entendu de jeunes poètes expliquer à quel point ils haïssaient l'élue de leur coeur, et sa merveilleuse horreur. Il le comprend peut-être un peu maintenant - ou non, il ne comprend sans doute pas comment on peut sombrer ainsi, dans ce monde ordonné qu'est l'Angleterre. Même ici, c'est difficilement supportable.

Le gentleman a le sourire le plus large et le plus carnassier que Stephen lui ait vu. Il l'observe comme un enfant qui approuve vivement le gâteau d'anniversaire qu'on vient de lui offrir.

Et Stephen se demande si le garçon-fée ressent lui aussi cette attirance artificielle et violente à son contact, ou si sous l'effet de cet enchantement il éprouve cette satisfaction féroce en permanence, ou bien si c'est juste de le voir ainsi, dans cet état - le majordome pourrait jurer que sa façade de dignité et de détachement vient de se craqueler malgré lui, que tout le monde peut voir ce qu'il ressent, même un garçon-fée qui ne comprend rien aux vraies émotions humaines mais peut probablement en saisir toutes les subtilités factices quand elles sont distillées comme de la magie sous sa peau.

L'humiliation lui donne envie de fondre en larmes. Bien sûr, il parvient à se retenir. Mais pas à s'empêcher d'imaginer le gentleman triomphant caressant sa joue humide et inondant son visage de plaisir.

"Stephen, mon excellent ami, je sens que tu seras enchanté de faire absolument tout ce que je te demanderai." Il est impossible de savoir s'il est totalement conscient de la bataille horrifiante qui se joue dans l'âme de Stephen, ou s'il s'agit juste de son ignorance ordinaire, de sa conviction que l'univers entier n'existe que pour lui plaire.

"Oui." assure Stephen, parce que ce serait très une mauvaise idée de le contrarier alors qu'il ne lui a encore rien demandé. Mais le fait que ce soit la vérité fait brûler son visage de honte.

"Parfait ! Mais ne brûlons pas les étapes. Rejoignons d'abord la salle de bal. Ce sera beaucoup plus intéressant en compagnie."

"Ne pourrais-je pas... rester seul avec vous ?" La voix de Stephen est hachée, et n'exprime rien d'autre que ses désirs les plus intenses, ceux que ses hontes et ses envies cruelles s'unissent pour réclamer - c'est pour ça qu'elle fait mal.

Le gentleman rit, pose sur sa nuque une caresse distraite. "J'aime ton enthousiasme, mais c'est fête ce soir, et le devoir nous appelle."

Stephen ne résiste plus, a seulement la force de se concentrer, pour garder en lui une part qui voudrait résister et qui pleure en silence.

Il pense à la laisser mourir, à fuir - temporairement ! - cette souffrance têtue qui parvient encore à gâcher la violence de ses plaisirs.

Mais alors, à ce bras, dans ce palais, dansant, désirant, se dévouant et se délectant, esclave à son insu croyant être maître du monde, il n'y aurait plus rien au monde pour faire de lui autre chose qu'une fée.


End file.
